


With You

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t like the sound of that laughing back there.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt “Hey, what’s all that laughing about back there?” ( _Star Wars: Jedi Academy_ by Jeffrey Brown, page 112)

“Hey,” said Tony, keeping one eye on the road and the other on the reflection of the sedan’s back seat in the rearview mirror. “I don’t like the sound of that laughing back there.”

Abby, in the seat next to him, patted his hand on the steering wheel. “They’re not laughing at you, Tony, they’re laughing _with_ you.”

“No, we’re laughing at you,” said McGee, tilting his laptop screen so that Bishop, next to him, could see better. “But, you know, with love.”

“Thanks, Probie,” Tony drawled, inching their car up another few feet.

Abby half-turned in her seat. “Hey, Timmy, did you show her that picture of the undercover case where Tony had to—?”

“Yep,” said McGee.

“And the one with—”

“Oh, yes.”

“And the time that he—”

“I can never unsee that,” Bishop muttered.

Tony scowled. “What happened to being my partner, McTurncoat?”

“I am your partner,” said McGee. “And as your partner, I thought Bishop should get these from us, so we can provide the proper context.”

“That’s right,” their newest partner agreed. “Did you really once save a whole classroom of kids after _Gibbs_ got himself taken hostage?”

“Yes, I did,” said Tony, as the traffic started moving again.

THE END


End file.
